Janitor's Closet
by jlheythere
Summary: Puck gives Kurt a note to meet him in the school's janitor's closet. One-shot. Written for My friend for her Birthday.


Kurt was sitting in study hall next to Blaine drawing a design for his latest outfit when he felt someone watching him from behind. He dropped his pencil and turned to Blaine "turn around".

"what, why?"

"turn around and see who's looking over here"

Blaine turned around and saw Puck starring at Kurt, he scowled and turned back to Kurt.

"It's Puck, he's starring at you"

"Puck? Why?"

"Don't know, why don't you go ask him"

"hmph, fine I will" He got up and walked towards Puck. Puck watched him come over. Kurt put his hands on the desk and leaned over in front of Puck.

"I was hoping you'd come over" Puck said with a smirk.

"Why've you been staring at me, Noah?"

Puck smirked again and pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his pocked and slide it across the desk too Kurt, he got up and walked out of the classroom. Kurt unfolded the piece of paper and read what Puck and scrawled onto it, in what he supposed was a poor attempt at handwriting. "_First floor Janitor's closet at 10:10 –Puck" _It said. He looked up at the clock to see it was 10:06. He sighed and walked back towards Blaine.

"Blaine, I'll be right back. Puck wants me for something"

"Do you know what it is, I don't want you walking into anything dangerous Kurt…"

"Look me and Puck are friends now, well maybe not friends. But as close as we'll ever get, I'll be fine. I'll be back in a few" Kurt turned around and headed towards the janitor's closet wondering what the hell Puck could want him for.

He got to the door, sighed, and knocked.

"Come in Kurt"

He opened the door and cautiously walked in, not fully knowing what to expect from it.

He felt Puck reach around him and pull the door closed; he then pushed Kurt against the wall.

"Noah! Just what do you think you're doing?"

Puck smirked and said "what does it look I'm doing?"

"Trying to molest me! What the hell puck!"

"Oh calm down Kurt. I'm not going to molest you, just make out a bit"

"W-What? Noah!"

Puck kissed him hard on the lips, Kurt didn't know why, but he gave in. He pushed his body into Puck and wrapped his arms around him. It was nothing like he was expecting out of Puck, but he wasn't going to complain about it. He'd be lying if he said it didn't turn him on more than anything he'd done with Blaine.

"Noah, you're messing up my hair!"

"Don't pretend you're not having fun"

**~ 10 minutes later ~**

The Janitor's closet door opened and Puck and Kurt sprung apart from each other, and turned to face the wide eyed Janitor starring at them. The Janitor cleared his throat.

"Uhm, excuse me boys. I don't believe you have permission to be in here. You best leave and be on your way to class."

"Yes, yes sir. We were just leaving now anyway" Kurt said as he left and straitened his shirt and tie rushing out of the closet, while Puck simply smirked and calmly left.

They walked down the hallway and back towards the room, Puck still with a smirk on his face and Kurt's face as red as a tomato.

"Oh come on Kurt, it wasn't that bad. If you asked me I'd say it was worth it"

Kurt sped up his pace and rushed to the class room to sit back with Blaine leaving Puck behind.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine said smiling at his boyfriend. "Your tie is crooked, so what did Puck want?" He asked while adjusting Kurt's tie so it now sat strait.

"Oh, uhm, He just wanted to talk about the songs and dances for sectionals next week, nothing big. He wants some help with them, you know, reaching higher notes and all"

"Oh okay. You're helping him then?"

"Uh yeah, not sure when yet though…"

The bell rung and they got up to go home. Puck slipped Kurt another note on his way out the door. Kurt unfolded the piece of paper and read; "_10 minutes, under the bleachers_." His face turned red and he turned to Blaine and said,

"Looks like I'm helping him today"

"Is it okay if I come? I was hoping we could hang out together or something."

"Oh he uh… didn't really want people knowing he was having trouble… so he only wants me there. I'll see you afterwards?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's fine I guess"

Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss and turned to go in the other direction, while Kurt made his way out towards the football field.


End file.
